Ending The Pain
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: Hiei and Kuramas last moments together. Short, Sad fic.Please read and review.ONESHOT


Ending The Pain  
By MidnightPrincess

**Warning: This fic could upset some, suicide.  
****Although I do not condone suicide I know that it is a real issue in society today.**

"Hiei." A single tear rolled down Kuramas cold cheek as the life left his body. The pill cocktail he had taken taking its toll.

Three letters rest along with a rose on his bedside table, one to his mother, one for his friends and one for Hiei. Said demon was on the ground next to his friends' body, tear gems fell from his eyes as silent sobs wracked his body.

He had not wanted Kuramas death; he hadn't wanted any of this. Lost in his grief for his friend the letters went unseen as memories flooded his mind.

-Flashback-

"Hiei, there you are. I was hoping to see you today." Kurama said happily looking up at Hiei as he lay in the tree. "What is so special about today?" Hiei grumbled glancing down at his teammate. Kurama just smiled up at him, though the smile did not reach his eyes. This appeared to be a common thing of late, a sign that he was never truly happy.

"Nothing's special about today I just wanted to see you." Hiei just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the skies.

"Hiei would you like to spend the day with me please? I would like to talk to you about some stuff." Hiei sighed and jumped out of the tree. "This had better not be a waste of my time." Kurama just smiled and started walking.

-End flashback-

Clenching his fist as a wave of guilt washed over him. He should have noticed sooner, even then there had been signs. And now it was too late.

-Flashback-

Tears fell from Kuramas eyes onto his pillow as harsh sobs made their way through his body. He was sick of it all but none of it mattered now it would all end soon, all the pain, all the confusion. All of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Fox?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice as he slipped in through the window. Kurama shudder, that voice that he both loved and hated, much like the demon it belonged to. The one who unwittingly caused him so much happiness and yet so much pain at the same time.

"Hiei you're not meant to be here." He said looking at his dear friend. Looking at Hiei he wished things were different, but he knew wishing never changed anything. Slowly he rose from his bed, pausing as a wave of dizziness over took him for a moment. Hiei stood by the window watching him silently, worry slowly creeping into his mind as he watched him.

Standing up straight Kurama slowly pulled a rose from his hair and left it on his bedside table. "Hiei there are three letters by the rose please make sure who they are for gets them." Just as Hiei was about to comment Kuramas legs gave out and he collapsed, Hiei rusted over and knelt next to him. "What's wrong with you?" Kurama smiled sadly at him then lifted his hand to caress Hieis cheek.

"Please read your letter Hiei." Then soft lips were gently pressed against Hieis. Hieis eyes went wide at the realisation of what was going on. This was not a kiss to declare his feelings for him, this was a goodbye kiss.

"What did you do Kurama?" he asked pulling back. Kurama just shook his head laid back on the floor and closed his eyes. A few tears spilled from his eyes and ran down his cheeks. Hiei reached out to move some of the hair sticking to Kuramas face, his hand lightly brushing Kuramas soft skin as he did so; he was surprised to find it cold. Tears that had formed unnoticed fell making a light tapping sound as they landed on the floor.

Kurama opened his eyes and looked at his friend. It was almost time only a few more minutes, his breathing was slow and he could hear his heart slowing.

"Don't be sad Hiei." He said softly, he could see his friend trying to understand. "Hiei if I could ask you for one last thing." Hiei nodded not caring what it was, only wanting to be able to give Kurama whatever he wanted. "I know it sounds strange but could you hug me?" Leaning down without hesitation Hiei hugged his friend. Sitting back up Hiei looked at Kurama who smiled at him again before closing his eyes once more.

"Hiei." A single tear rolled down Kuramas cold cheek as the life left his body.

-End flashback-

Hiei looked at his now dead friend then to the letters on the table. Slowly rising he collected them. One was addressed to his former friends and teammates on to himself and one to Kuramas mother. Placing the one for his mother back on the table with the rose Hiei looked at the other two. He would deliver the one to their teammates then read his own.

Walking back to his friend he bent down and softly kissed the cold lips before leaving through the window. Dropping off the letter to their friends at Yusukes. Hiei left not wanting to stick around and wanting to read his own letter.

Flitting up into a tall tree he settled back drew a shaky breath then opened his letter.

_Dearest Hiei, _

_By now you will know that I am dead. I have taken an overdose of pills and will die peacefully, it is what I want._

_I am unable to go on any longer, living this lie. I don't want you any of you to feel guilty over this, there was nothing you could have done to change it. I have wanted this for a while now._

_I want you to know that I love you and did I have the will to live anymore I'd have told you myself. You made my life a joy while I lived it, I am so happy to have known you._

_I want you to be happy Hiei, live a long and full life._

_Love  
__Kurama_

Hiei stared at the letter; more tears fell from his eye. Standing he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket.

"I love you too Kurama." He said before running off into the night.

**A/N: Hey Everyone. **

**This is the first sad fic I have written so please don't flame me if its bad, constructive advice, praise and general comments as always are very welcome. I know I didn't really explain Kuramas reasoning this was a deliberate thing. I hope you liked it and please review.**

**For those who are waiting for the sequel to was it just a dream it shouldn't be much longer, sorry for the wait on that one.**


End file.
